A Truly Blue Adventure
by Thoughts of Persephone
Summary: A girl named Devon really becomes a star when she decides to crash at some yellow house. Funny, but very inspirational at the end.
1. Battle for the Band Then Blue's Clues?

~A Truly Blue Adventure~  
  
Summary: A girl named Devon really becomes a star after stopping at a yellow house to crash. There is a lot of insanity, but there isn't as much bashing of the show. Funny, yet very inspirational at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue's Clues or Evanescence. I own Devon.  
  
Author's Notes: This story starts with Steve as the host in the beginning, then flips over to Joe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you waste your money on that guitar, young lady?" my father coolly questioned.  
  
"Dad, you know how long I've wanted to start a band," I said, crossing my arms. My father didn't know when to shut up.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you play in some trashy heavy metal band, Devon," he said firmly. "A true musician isn't going to get any scholarship with that junk." He shoved a violin in my hands. "Here. If you really want to amount to anything, jam on this."  
  
WHAM!!! My dad looked pretty beat after whacking him with the violin a few times.  
  
"I'm not going to settle for some Mozart crap, Dad!" I shouted angrily. "My dream has been and always will be to start a heavy metal band. You would always support me when I was little. 'Rock on, Devon!', you'd always say. But that faded ever since I started high school." I opened the door and stormed out. "Rock music is my life, Dad. Get used to it."  
  
"But, Devon---"  
  
SLAM! That ended that little discussion, and I headed off down the road.  
  
As you could probably guess by now, my name's Devon. Devon Johanssen, to be precise. I've wanted to start a heavy metal band about since I was 12, and now I'm 14. My dad used to support my ideas, but he's almost completely destroyed my dreams of starting Nu World Order (that's my band's name). I can't take him anymore. I have to get away from him.  
  
As I continued walking---err, stomping---down the road, I noticed something strange about my neighborhood. Everything was starting to turn...two- dimensional! It looked like the same animation as South Park. But although I like South Park, I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't the same cartoon. I kept walking along the cartoon-like road, and a light blue cat ran past me. Wait a minute, a blue cat? I HAD to be hallucinating. I don't remember taking any drugs last night.oh well. I finally reached this odd yellow house with a red roof and a purple mailbox sleeping on its post near the sidewalk...huh? I rang the doorbell.  
  
I could've sworn I saw a blue pooch rush out through the doggy door, but I only caught a glimpse of it before a young man in a green striped shirt answered the door.  
  
"Hello! It's late, but I like company any time of the day!"  
  
I only stared...there was something wrong with him.  
  
"Oh, how impolite I'm being!" he said slapping his forehead. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Steve Burns."  
  
"THE Steve Burns?" I said with a gasp. "The rock singer who wrote the album "Songs for Dust Mites"? I haven't really heard any of your music, but I've never really met any rock stars before." I shook his hand. "It's an honor, Mr. Burns. A true honor."  
  
"Call me Steve," he replied smiling.  
  
"You know, Steve," I said, "I was planning on hitting the rock business myself, but my dad's trying to shut down my band. We got into another argument again tonight and I ended up leaving him." I dropped on my knees and begged, "Please, just let me stay for a night! Tomorrow, I'll go bum off of someone else!"  
  
"Well, some of the other 'residents' might object, but...okay," Steve said with yet another ridiculous smile. "You can take my bedroom if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
All of a sudden, the blue dog from earlier jumped on top of me and pinned me to the floor, slobbering me like crazy.  
  
"ACK! Who is this?" I yelped as I continued to be licked.  
  
"Oh, that's Blue," Steve said.  
  
"A blue dog, eh? Where'd you find her?"  
  
"Um, err, uh...she came from a mutant farm," Steve stammered, trying to find a good excuse for a blue dog, then tried to yank Blue off of me. "Bad girl, you're not supposed to attack guests!"  
  
Blue only glared and growled at Steve.  
  
"I said get off!" Steve yelled whacking her with a newspaper. Blue whined and ran off. I couldn't help but notice the blue paw prints left on my clothes, even though I was wearing almost all black.  
  
"I apologize for her behavior..." said Steve, then trailed off as he noticed the time on a clock that mysteriously appeared on the wall. "11:30! I should have been asleep by now!"  
  
"Do you have a lot to do tomorrow, Steve?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely," he replied. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Devon Johanssen," I replied. "Future rock star...hopefully."  
  
"Devon...cool name. Goodnight!" Steve did some odd dance as he sang, "Steve skidoos off to bed..." and plopped down on the couch and started snoring. I smiled, humming the catchy little tune as I walked off to his bedroom.  
  
But when I was gone, Steve woke up from his feigned deep sleep. He snickered to himself as he reached into a side table drawer near a red overstuffed armchair. Grabbing a small notepad, he flipped past various scribbles to a blank page and with a large crayon, began writing.  
  
"Note to self: Leave big yellow house to finally start music career. Don't bring Blue with me. Move big yellow house permanently into TV studio. Beg little brother Joe to take my place as host, and make sure they go on incredibly stupid adventures. Watch Devon freak out on TV. Get a pencil instead of always writing with this darn crayon. How else will I sign my name when I catch my big break?"  
  
Steve then flipped the page and began writing another note.  
  
Dear Devon,  
  
I'm sorry I've left on such short notice, but...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A bit of a cliffhanger! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Read to find out! And it's true, Steve does have an album out called "Songs for Dust Mites". 


	2. SOS: Save Our Show!

Chapter 2: SOS: Save Our Show!  
  
I kept humming that catchy "skidoo" theme as I got into the tub to take my bath. After a few miles of hiking through a neighborhood that suddenly turned from 3D to 2D, I was more than ready for a soothing and refreshing bath. The bar of soap waiting on the soapdish was white but had no name labeled on it, so I wasn't really sure what brand it was. It smelled pretty nice. But as I leaned back and washed with the soap, I thought I heard the soap very quietly singing to one of Eminem's songs...and pretty badly, too.  
  
"I'm slim Slippery, yes I'm the real Slippery, all you other Slipperies are just...imitating! So won't the real Slippery please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?"  
  
Of course, I stood up. Not only did I stand up, but I shot up and slammed the soap back onto the dish, and faintly hearing a "MMPH!" right after. I jumped out of the tub and almost slipped running to the bathroom mirror, and I turned on the faucet in the bathroom sink to splash my face.  
  
"I like Eminem, but I'm not going to listen to a bar of soap for entertainment," I whispered to myself. "Hmmm...schizophrenia DOES run through my family..." Thankfully as I brushed my hair, I found out that the brush couldn't talk. Neither could the toothbrush...oh, wait a minute, I was using my own. Thank the Lord I packed to come here. I slipped on my velvety sky blue PJ's with silver stars on them and put my furry blue slippers under the bed's edge for in the morning, and I realized how much my "fashionable" sleepwear clashed with the balloon-print wallpaper. There was a mobile made of spoons hanging in the window. I slipped under the covers and turned off the lamp, then tried to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Devon," I thought I heard the bedside clock whisper...  
  
The clock was nice that night, but the next morning...  
  
A very loud alarm was going off as the clock shouted in my ear. Her voice was similar to that of my P.E. coach suffering PMS.  
  
"WAKE UP, YOU LOSER! IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL! GET OUT OF THE BED! GET READY FOR TODAY, BECAUSE YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" After the fifth "YOU SUCK", the clock suddenly went bye-bye in a fiery explosion. The only thing that I could assume about the clock was that the clock said a certain number of "YOU SUCK"s to indicate the hour, so it was about 5 a.m. Oh boy. I slowly got out of bed and put on my fuzzy pink robe and used two feathery black ponytail holders to get my long golden hair into a couple of ponytails. Then I walked into the living room.  
  
"Huh?" I said when I saw a note laying on the giant red armchair. I picked up the note and sat on the chair to read it. Why did I get a tingle up my spine when I sat there?  
  
Anyway, the note read:  
  
Dear Devon,  
  
I'm sorry I've left on such short notice, but I've decided to finally actually pursue my music career. I'm hitting the road to do a little soul- searching for some good lyrics. Please make sure to take care of Blue while I'm gone...which is going to be for a while.  
  
--Steve Burns  
  
I sighed. I already had a house, even though I'm just 14, along with a dog to take care of, plus talking household items to avoid. But as I read the last line of his letter...  
  
"Hi, there!"  
  
"AHH!" I squealed and jumped. I looked up from the note and saw a Steve look-alike, except he wore an orange shirt with squares. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"I'm Steve's little brother, Joe! He asked me to host the show while he was gone." He shook my hand. "You must be Devon, right? Steve told me all about you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Devon," I responded as I slowly realized what show I was on...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm on Blue's Clues!!!!" I screamed in horror. I tried to escape by running out through the half of the house that was chopped off to reveal the interior to the viewers, but I rammed smack into a glass wall.  
  
"OW!!! Why is there a glass wall here???" I frantically asked.  
  
"That's actually there to protect the cast members if a crazy little preschooler tries to get on the set," Joe explained.  
  
I sighed again. "Great. Steve moved the house into the TV studio. I'm stuck in a studio."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Devon," Joe said as he set some scrambled eggs out on the table. "After this one episode, we'll talk to the director and the producers and see about getting you out of here to your parents."  
  
I tried some of the scrambled eggs, which tasted like cardboard, but all I said was, "Okay, one episode. Then we find my parents."  
  
"All RIGHT!" Joe shouted and grinned, then started singing this moronic song. "Devon's going to play with us, Devon's going to play with us, Devon's going to play with us, wonder what we'll do!" Joe stopped singing and dancing and whispered to Blue, "Say Blue, what WERE we supposed to be doing in this episode? I forgot to check the script."  
  
Blue shrugged with her ears and said in doggy-talk, "I don't know---"  
  
"OHHHHH NOOOOOO!!!!!" one of the producers cried. He charged toward us and shattered the glass wall. He caught his breath.  
  
"Oh, look, children, it's our friend, Mr. Producer!" Joe enthusiastically exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Producer!" the preschooler audience said in unison.  
  
"What's the problem, Mr. Producer?" I asked as I took a bite of scrambled cardboard.  
  
Mr. Producer stopped bawling for a few minutes. "It's a financial crisis," he moaned. "We're losing viewers. Our ratings are rising like a lead balloon."  
  
Joe suddenly lost his idiotic grin and said, "That's horrible. What's going to happen to our show?"  
  
"Well, if the few loyal kids right out there in the audience don't like this episode, everyone will quit watching the show. We're already broke, but we'll go bankrupt if this happens! We may even have to cancel the show..."  
  
Joe nearly choked. "CANCEL THE SHOW?!? Are you nuts?? My older brother Steve had another career to turn to. I don't. What am I gonna tell my mom when she sees me like this?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to save the show!" I exclaimed pounding my fist on the table. The table rattled a little.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" griped Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "But we have to save the show. I have little cousins who love the show. My friends have little brothers and sisters who are hardcore fans of Blue's Clues. How can we disappoint them by canceling it?"  
  
"Hear, hear. Devon's right," said Mr. Producer.  
  
"Right on, Devon!" Joe shouted, regaining his usual happy self. "But how are we going to save the show?"  
  
"Woof! Woof!" Blue barked, looking out the window, then slapping her familiar paw print onto the suddenly rebuilt glass screen.  
  
Joe jumped up and snapped his fingers. "That's it! THAT'S IT! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue found that can save our show!"  
  
"Of course!" I said. "Being a teenager, I usually don't do these things, but it's for a good cause."  
  
"We could do that," said Mr. Producer. "But in the quest to save our show, this better interest the viewers, Burns."  
  
"Oh, this is going to be our most interesting episode, believe me," reassured Joe.  
  
"You can count on it!" I agreed.  
  
"Woof!" replied Blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Not the Blue's Clues episode you expected, huh? This is going to turn exciting. Read the third chapter when I have it up! By the way, Devon's kind of based off of me. 


	3. Lucky Charms

Chapter 3: Lucky Charms  
  
"Hold on a minute," I said. "If we're going to search high and low for clues, let me get dressed first."  
  
"Sure thing, Devon," said Joe with a smirk. Suddenly, three piles of clothes appear in front of him.  
  
"I just remembered I needed to take my clothes to the laundromat! Kids, can you tell which of these clothes piles has Devon's clothes?"  
  
I mentally slapped myself and said a silent prayer that they would know the right one. Thankfully, they did.  
  
"The middle one!" a little girl shouted from the audience, and in the blink of an eye, I was out of my PJ's and in my usual attire: a black shirt with Evanescence's symbol, faded black jeans, black combat boots, and my silver dragon necklace. And for some reason, I already had my backpack on.  
  
I was about to tell the little girl, "No duh, Sherlock," but I just said, "Wow! How did you know?"  
  
"Because Evanescence rocks!" the little girl squealed. "...Why are all the kids staring at me?"  
  
"Never mind," I said smiling. "We need to find those clues before they decide to cancel Blue's Clues altogether!"  
  
"Right! The clues!" said Joe. He went off to search singing, "We are looking for Blue's Clues, we're trying to save Blue's Clues----"  
  
"A CLUE! A CLUE!" I suddenly shrieked. I almost died out of embarrassment. That's the last thing I'd be hearing out of a 14-year-old. But if it was for the good of the show...  
  
"Do? Do what?" asked Joe, still searching.  
  
"Do look for the clue I was yelling about," I said slyly, playing along.  
  
"Oh, a clue! Where?"  
  
"It's up on the counter," I replied, pointing to where the blue paw print was.  
  
Joe grinned. "Oh! There's our first clue! On this...box of Lucky Charms?!" Joe scratched his head out of confusion. "Hmmm...oh well. When we find a clue, we need our handy-dandy...handy-dandy..." Joe muttered frantically as he dug through his pocket.  
  
"Notebook, you imbecile!" the same little girl screeched from the pre-K audience.  
  
"I know, but----ohhh, SHOOT! I forgot to get my notebook from Side Table Drawer! Come on, Devon, this is important!" he said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me at breakneck speed to the living room. He stooped beside Side Table Drawer, who was quietly singing out her sorrows about the show.  
  
"Nobody knows the trouble this show sees..." she sang mournfully. She just slid open while bawling and Joe grabbed the small notebook that had the famous Thinking Chair printed on it, but this time, it also had in red letters, HELP.  
  
"Let's get out of here before she starts singing 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot'," Joe whispered.  
  
"I h-h-heard that," Side Table Drawer retorted through her tears before closing. We returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Now, what was that clue again?" Joe questioned, crayon in hand.  
  
"It was Lucky Charms," I answered.  
  
"All right! So we draw a line here...and here...and write in some stuff here...and we have a box of Lucky Charms." He turned toward the audience to show off his doodle of a box with "Lucky Charms" written on it. "So our first clue is Lucky Charms." The doodle popped onto the screen near Joe's head. "What could that mutt want with Lucky Charms?!? Our career is plunging down to the big fiery place below the Earth's surface, and all Blue cares about is breakfast!" Joe looked about ready to cry.  
  
"I told you this was going to be our best episode," Blue replied in doggy- talk.  
  
"How is Lucky Charms going to lead your show to salvation?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a voice, but it was from one of the shakers.  
  
"I'll give you one hint about the cereal," the tiny red shaker spoke. "What you're looking for in the cereal has something at its end that's also in the cereal."  
  
I didn't quite get her hint, but I said I'd think it over. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Paprika," the shaker replied. "I'm Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's daughter."  
  
"My name's Devon," I introduced myself, to be friendly. I was going to have a ball trying to explain to my future grandkids that back in the day, it was actually possible for a peppershaker to get pregnant. "Are there...others?"  
  
"Others? Oh, you mean in my family. I have a little brother, Cinnamon." To my disbelief, an even smaller shaker of cinnamon appeared next to Paprika.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any more siblings?" I said.  
  
"No, but Sage should be here by next month," said Paprika, and she giggled. "Which reminds me of something. Cinnamon and I need help with something." She led me to the refrigerator, where their names were spelled out in kiddy letter magnets, except they were spelled like this:  
  
PAPRIKO  
  
CINNAMAN  
  
"We've always been bad spellers," Paprika explained. "We think the 'O' in my name and the extra 'A' in his name need to be switched. What do you think?"  
  
"YES!!!" all the kids shouted before I could die from embarrassment again. They switched the letters.  
  
"According to the contract for the show, I'm usually to do about two more word problems with you," Paprika stated. "But I think those clues are more important if you want to save the show. Catch you later!" She and Cinnamon continued to laugh as they played with more magnets.  
  
I stuffed the Lucky Charms into my backpack. At least it makes a better breakfast than cardboard. But how is a cereal going to save Blue's Clues?  
  
Before I left to help Joe, I made my own message on the fridge, with the magnets:  
  
DEVON J. WAS HERE. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ And that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will probably be the end, or it may go up to Chapter 5. I also forgot to mention that I don't own Eminem or Lucky Charms. This Blue's Clues isn't simple, either. Before you read the answer, you'd really have to think about it if you want to try to solve it on your own. 


	4. The Search Continues!

Chapter 4: The Search Continues!  
  
I re-entered the living room, only to find that there was no one there.  
  
"Where'd they go?" I asked, about to panic. Then I noticed the painting.  
  
"Maybe they skidooed into that painting..." I thought. I tried it for myself. I swung my hips a bit.  
  
"They skidooed, Devon can too!" I sang while doing that dance. Surprisingly, it worked, and I found myself in Felt Land, where the Felt Friends lived. I was in a little shop along with Joe and Blue. The boy Felt Friend, Freddie, swept up around the store, looking kind of sad, while the girl, Frieda, tried to remain as cheerful as she could while she was cashier.  
  
"How may I help all of you?" Frieda said, losing her cheerfulness.  
  
"Well, first I'd like to know why are you selling all of these things," I told her. A lot of the stuff looked like useless junk, and Frieda suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Well," she sniffed, "since we're probably going to be cancelled, we're selling all of our things to net a little more profit before it's time for so long...for good."  
  
"The least we can do for her is buy at least one thing," Joe told us. "I only have about fifty cents on me. Kids, what's something we can buy that costs only fifty cents?"  
  
"EVERYTHING costs only fifty cents!" the little girl from earlier squealed. On the shelves were a lava lamp, an old bottlecap collection, a pet rock...  
  
"Let's just buy that old empty cassette case," Joe said. Freddie reached for it on the shelf and handed it to me. As I looked at it closely and turned it over, a blue paw print revealed itself to the audience.  
  
"A clue, a clue!" one of the little kids shouted.  
  
"One, two? Yeah, but we actually need THREE clues," I reminded the little kids cluelessly (no pun intended). Oh, no, I was catching the dreaded Blue's Clues virus!  
  
"Nooooo, a clue!" the little kid answered.  
  
"Oh, a clue!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's in your hands!" Then I saw the blue paw print.  
  
"Oh! I get it! Our second clue is...not really a cassette case, but it's a glass prism! We'll have to put this in our handy-dandy----"  
  
"NOTEBOOK!" the little kids shouted.  
  
"You can draw this one if you want," Joe told me. I flipped in the notebook past the Lucky Charms drawing to the next blank page.  
  
"Okay, a few lines here and here, and I'm done! A glass prism." I showed the little pre-K audience my picture. My drawing skills happened to be a lot better than Joe's.  
  
"So our first clue was Lucky Charms..." Joe said, and the Lucky Charms doodle appeared on the screen above our heads.  
  
"...and our second clue is a glass prism," I finished, and the glass prism doodle appeared. "These clues still don't make very much sense if we're trying to save Blue's Clues from cancellation, huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Devon," Joe said grimacing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another cliffhanger! I bet these clues aren't making much sense to you either, huh? Chapter 5 will be the last chapter. Will they figure out Blue's Clues to save the show from being cancelled? Will Devon ever get to see her parents again? Find out in the last chapter! 


End file.
